


Bruised Promises

by Jathis



Series: Hux's Little Brother Techie [95]
Category: Star Wars VIII: The Last Jedi
Genre: Brothers, Family, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-02-23 20:46:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13198239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: The General assures his twin things will be okay





	Bruised Promises

“This is going to sting a little,” he gently warned. He knew that he didn’t need to say anything but the words came out without a thought as he brought the swab dabbed in bacta to his twin’s split lips. His false eyes watched the way Armitage swallowed down a shudder upon contact and he ensured there was an even coating before sitting back. “There we are,” he whispered.

Armitage didn’t meet his brother’s gaze. Instead he stared at the wall to the side, gloved hands clenching and unclenching as numerous thoughts raced through his head. Snoke’s anger was not easily assuaged. He didn’t know how he was going to mollify the Supreme Leader without some form of large victory in the battles to come.

“Armie?” Techie whispered.

“Hm?”

“Are you going to be okay?”

He could only give him a humorless smile. “As okay as I’ll ever be.”

“What if he hurts you again?” Techie asked. He shifted nervously at the thought, moving closer to press into his brother’s side. He rested his head on his shoulder. “Why don’t we just ru…”

“I will not run,” he said, wincing internally when it came out harsher than he meant it to. He focused on softening his voice, turning to look at Techie. “It’s too late to run from what I’ve started,” he amended, “but it’s not too late for you…”

“I won’t leave you,” he swore, “even if you’re going down a path I don’t like. I won’t leave you again.”

He nodded at this, hugging him around his middle. “I will ensure we are victorious. I swear it to you, Techie.”


End file.
